Target Locked
by Troypay
Summary: Sexy drama queen Sharpay Evans has slept with many lucky guys, and now she's got a craving for Troy Bolton - Mr.Popular, the primo boy, the sweetheart, the...VIRGIN? She just wants to sleep with him. Her intention was not to fall in love. A Troypay story.
1. Info

**Hiya :)**

**So, some of you have had a quick taste of my mature _oneshots_, but now I'm doing an M-rated actual _story. _Who here has suffered from lack of super sexy Troypayness recently? I know I have! There aren't many out there. I'm busy with school too, so I might not update as quickly as I would like to, but I'll try my best. Hope you all like this story. **

_Better summary: Sexy drama queen Sharpay Evans has slept with many lucky guys, and now she's got a craving for Troy Bolton- Mr.Popular, the primo boy, the sweetheart, the...VIRGIN? She wants to sleep with him, but her intention had never been to fall in love. Of course, it was completely beyond her control..._

_And how does Troy- the good boy, react when he finds out that he's her next target? Will he shut her down? Or will he give her the satisfaction she's longing for?_

_find out in _**Target Locked**, _coming soon!_

--

**So yeah, hopefully I'll have chapter one posted up within the next week. Also, I know what you're thinking;**

"Popular jocks are _never _'good-boy-virgins!' "

**Well, think about it. The Jonas Brothers are popular, total sweethearts AND _pure_ boys- they even wear purity rings. ;) So yeah, Troy's kinda like them. Minus the promise ring and the boyband aspects. ;P**

**Please tell me what you think of the summary. The story will be better then the summary though, guarenteed.**

**and who can resist a little Troypay steamyness anyways? ;)**


	2. Friday Nights Chapter 1

**TARGET LOCKED**

**Chapter One**

_Friday Nights_

"Mmm, Zeke,"

The soft pleasurable moan escaped the slightly parted pink lips of the blonde teenager as the African American male sprawled out on top of her plunged himself deeper into her. After a few more thrusts, Zeke Baylor had collapsed on top of her. The two of them just lay there for a while, too exhausted to move, when suddenly there was a loud _BANG! _coming from downstairs.

Sharpay Evans snapped her eyes open, lightly pushing the teenage boy off of her before scrambling to her feet and frantically searching the floor for her clothing. _Must she be everywhere at once?!_

It was Friday night. Friday nights were the nights when Sharpay and Ryan's Evans parents Vance and Melinda went out to gamble at various casino's all over Albuquerque all night long, and usually would end up crashing at some cheap motel- not returning home until Saturday afternoons. Vance and Melinda Evans weren't exactly what you would call 'responsible' parents, not usually on the weekends anyway, when they would pay their maid Susanna double to keep a close eye on their kids.

Friday nights were also the nights that Sharpay would let Susanna off early, and she would pay her _triple_ to not mention it to her parents.

So, with all the adults out of the house, Friday nights meant all night parties, which could get pretty hectic and out of hand at times, and Sharpay knew that she would be responsible for any damage done to the mansion in which the Evans family lived.

"Where are you going?" Zeke yawned as he saw Sharpay's dark silhouette scrambling to throw some clothes on so she could go and check out whatever damage had been done downstairs.

"I'll be right back..._possibly_." Sharpay answered, quickly leaving the room before Zeke could demand for her to stay for another round.

Out in the hallway, Sharpay passed by many couples playing tounsil hockey as she made her way over to the stairs. She found Ryan, her twin brother, chatting it up with a couple of guys on the stairs, passing around a bottle of vodka.

"Ryan! What happened downstairs?!"

"What?" Ryan turned to her with a confused expression. "Oh! Oh no, it's nothing. I've got everything under control, don't worry about it sis."

His attempt at a reassuring sentence was followed by the sound of breaking glass, and then a roar of laughter somewhere upstairs.

"UNDER CONTROL?! You're standing on the steps drinking vodka!" Sharpay screamed, "And that bang and crash said something else!" she added, leaping back up the stairs, taking two at a time, mumbling something angrily like "Must I be everywhere at once?!" on the way.

She wished she could have fun at this party, and usually she did. Even though they usually got pretty wild, rarely did she ever hear sounds of breaking objects. But when she did, she went into severe panic-attack mode, knowing fully well that if anything was broken, she would have a tough time explaining it to her parents whenever they decided to come home and were sober enough to even take notice to any damage.(Which is why sometimes when they came home she would practically try to force more alcohol down their throats so she would have more time thinking up an excuse.)

Sharpay threw open the door to one of the guest rooms, where the laughter seemed to be coming from.

"Excuse me, excuse me, ooh...why hello there. Wait, I mean_...MOVE OUT OF MY _WAY! Excuse me, excuse me..." were the things Sharpay said as she made her way over to a group of people crowding around the window, squeezing her way past other people who were blocking her way- including an extremely hot guy who was making googly eyes at her.

"Oh _fuck_!" she shouted upon seeing the shattered window.

"Danforth!" she then screamed, grabbing the shoulder of one of the members of the school basketball team who she realized was standing next to her.

"Oh, hey Sharpay. What's-"

"What the hell happened here?!" the blonde girl demanded to know, cutting him off.

"What?" Chad asked. Sharpay groaned in exasperation. Why was everyone being a clueless idiot tonight?

"The window, you idiot! What happened to the window!?"

"Oh! That...well um, you see..." Chad said, bringing his face close to her ear. "it broke." he whispered.

Sharpay growled and shoved him away. "I KNOW THAT MUCH!"

Chad scowled. "Then why are you asking me if you already know?"

Sharpay narrowed her brown eyes at him, glaring in fury. "You know what?! Nevermind. Screw you."

_Stupid idiot_. She though disgustidly.

"Maybe later." Chad smirked in response to her last comment as she turned away from him and shoved her way back through the crowd. It seemed to take hours before she finally made it back to the hallway.She leaned back against the door to the guest room that she'd just closed, closing her eyes, trying to potentially block out the sounds around her and gather her thoughts.

"Hey." a voice made her eyes snap open, and she found herself staring back into two crystal clear pools of blue.

"You okay?" the boy asked, wondering why he found Sharpay Evans looking like she was about to faint as she leaned back against a door.

"I'm fine." Sharpay answered, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes. "What are you doing here anyways, Troy?" she asked in wonderment. Not once had Troy Bolton ever come to any of her Friday night blowout parties. Or if he did, she never saw him. She'd just always figured that he was way to goody-goody to ever show up. Troy Bolton wasn't a partier, he didn't drink, he didn't smoke- nothing like that. Rumor was that he was still even a _virgin_.

"Oh sorry... was I not invited?" Troy asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"No, everyone's invited. I just never would have expected _you_, of all people to go to a crazy party with a whole bunch of wasted kids making out everywhere you look." Sharpay smiled, momentarily forgetting her stress.

"Ah well, I guess I'm not really into the whole party thing," Troy answered, "but the guys kinda made me come."

The 'guys' he was talking about were Chad, Jason Cross, Zeke, and a few other guys from the basketball team- most of which Sharpay had already hooked up with in the past, minus Chad who for some reason she would never sleep with in her right mind. She wondered how come Zeke hadn't told her that Troy was here though- maybe he figured she wouldn't believe him, because she probably wouldn't have. Seeing Troy Bolton at a party was like seeing Nick Jonas at a gay strip club- almost impossible.

"So you're saying you don't wanna be here?" Sharpay asked.

Troy shrugged. The truth was he felt like he really just didn't belong. He'd gotten a few beer and other alchoholic beverage offers that night, but had turned down all of them. His friends had ran off a while ago. Whether it was to go hook up with a girl (Zeke), to go have a beer keg-chugging contest (Jason), or the just stand around and watch accidents happen (Chad).

Troy was into none of this.

"I guess it's better then sitting around at home while everyone else was here." he answered uncertainly. "Honestly, I don't know what to do though."

Sharpay bit her lip, holding back a smirk. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly another crash downstairs instantly brought her stress back. But this time, she completely dreaded going to see what the crash was. She wanted to get rid of her stress asap, and there was only one way how, and it did not include responsible actions.

"Jesus!" Troy jumped,startled at the sudden noise. "Er...you wanna go check that out?It sounded pretty bad." he said, noticing that Sharpay had not made any attempt to move.

"Why bother? Whatever I say, no one will listen to me." she rolled her eyes, "Believe me, I've tried. Your friend Chad is a real moron."

"Yeah, well I _knew _that." Troy said with a tiny amused smile. "What'd he do this time?"

"It doesn't matter." Sharpay answered nonchalantly with a wave of her hand, indicating that she really didn't care even though she did. Boy, she cared all right. She cared that her parents would probably kill her (ground her for life and take away her iPhone and laptop) if they came home and found the house turned completely upside down and the furniture and windows ruined.

But even though she did sort of care, she was sick of trying to deal with it. She couldn't do anything. She knew she couldn't make a whole mansion full of teenagers listen to little ol' her, especially when her own twin brother was too busy drinking and talking to his other gay 'friends' of his, instead of trying to stop it either.

"Okay then." Troy chuckled. "Uh...how about I help you clean up then after all these people leave?" he offered kindly.

"Sure," Sharpay smiled. "I have a feeling that won't be anytime soon though."

Since she always gave Susanna Friday nights off, her and Ryan would always end up having to scramble around like headless chickens trying to get the place back in order. Sometimes, Sharpay would bribe the Sharpettes into staying and helping, and other times she would tell a boy that she would sleep with them if they stayed and helped.So usually, with a few extra people, everyone could have the place cleaned up within a few hours- and it helped that Sharpay kept most of the rooms locked during the parties,but only allowed a few to stay unlocked. Her parents room, for example, was completely off limits. What parent would want to come home to find cum stains in their sheets?

But even thought Sharpay and Ryan somehow always managed to find some help and could get the house cleaned up in time, Sharpay knew that this time might be a little harder since she knew she'd probably have to be dealing with various expensive broken objects.

"Yeah...there's lots of people here, huh?" Troy commented. "Could take a while to clear out."

"Well, they're usually all gone by like, three in the morning I guess." Sharpay said. It was about midnight currently.

"Wow, and you're not too tired to clean by then?

"I usually find some time to sleep _during _the party, and _after _some fun of my own." Sharpay smirked mysteriously. Troy's eyebrows shot up. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he kept quiet. He knew- heck, everyone knew that Sharpay Evans was the most...ahem..._active _girl in the school, and she didn't really seem have a problem with everyone knowing. Troy never really talked to her much though. In fact, this probably was the longest conversation he'd ever had with her before. And even if he was 'the good boy', he still thought she was hot anyways. Any male would have to be blind or gay not to think so.

Sharpay Evans was hot, and she damned right knew it too.

"So...in the mean time, you know- while we wait for three AM to roll around," Sharpay said to Troy, "I think I've got a pretty good way to make your time- and mine, worth while."

So, maybe she was moving a bit to fast. Maybe she was coming onto him to quickly. Maybe he was still a virgin.

But she didn't care, she was Sharpay Evans after all- and she could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. And Troy Bolton had to be one of the hottest guys in the whole school. He was captain of the basketball team too. He was voted prettiest eyes the previous year (Junior year). He was always voted best smile, and biggest heart. And besides all that, he was even Class Treasurer this year.

He was the primo boy of East High, who never broke the rules, and was still (from what Sharpay had heard) a virgin.

So, whether he was a virgin or not, Sharpay knew exactly what she wanted.

"Oh...uh...really?" Troy squeeked nervously,taking a step or two back as she just inched closer.

"W- what a...what'd you h-have in m-mind?" he asked, still backing away. She came even closer.

"My room? Or another guest room?" Sharpay asked him, "The shower might be nice. I don't know, your choice. I've got the keys to every single room in this house." she told him with her signature seductive smirk that could pretty much turn any guy on.

Troy's blue eyes widened as he backed into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "I-I...um...not n-now, Sharpay."

"Oh, come on Troy, it'll be _fun_." Sharpay winked, before suddenly attaching her lips to his neck, pressing her body up against his. Troy's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move if he wanted to, she was leaning agsint him- had him pinned to the wall. He stood stiff and frozen, plastered against the wall as he felt her hands make their way up to his hair as she continued to nip at his neck.

"Sharpay...I-I think you should s-stop..." Troy somehow managed to choke out.

"Hm...well, you wanna know what I think?" Sharpay suddenly whispered into his ear, her smooth cheek rubbing against the light stubble on his jaw, bringing her a slight pain and pleasure at once. She heard him gulp. "W-what?" he asked.

"I think you should stop talking." she said, gently licking his earlobe before reconnecting her soft lips to another part of his neck.

"R-really Sharpay. Now is n-not a good t-time." Troy said, trying his hardest not to pass out right then and there. He swallowed again, and Sharpay felt his adams apple move up and down slightly.

Troy closed his eyes, nearly getting lost in the feeling- her lips against his neck, her hands running through his hair- her petite frame pressed up against his own body.

But then the somewhat loud sound of someone clearing their throat made him snap back into reality. His eyes sprang open,and there he saw Zeke, his friend, staring in shock at him.

Sharpay pulled her face away from Troy's neck, and lowered her hands down to his waist. She glanced to the side.

"Oh, hi Zeke." she said casually, upon seeing the guy she'd just recently had sex with less than half an hour ago.

"Sharpay, where've you been? I've been looking all over for you." Zeke said.

"Oh I've been around." Sharpay answered simply, pulling away from Troy and turning completely to face the confused and still shocked African American boy, and Troy silently praised his friend for showing up.

"You said you'd be right back..." Zeke said to Sharpay, deciding to question Troy about what the hell was going on later.

"I said _possibly_." Sharpay corrected him. "But now that you've found me, I suppose we _do _have some unfinished business." she smirked, taking Zeke's hand.

"Bye Troy, see you later." she said politely, turning back and smiling at Troy as if nothing had just happened. Troy could only nod and force a small smile. He was still completely baffled as to what had happened. Zeke shot his friend a confused look before pulling Sharpay along with him to go find a vacant bedroom.

Troy let out a huge breath he didn't know he'd been holding in once they were gone. He rubbed his neck with one hand, still practically feeling Sharpay's warm lips on that spot. After a couple more minutes, he found that he could actually walk again.

Troy left his place on the wall and walked back down the stairs,the loud party music blasting in his eardrums.

So much for three in the morning, he wanted to get the heck out of there _now _and try to forget about what had just happened upstairs with Sharpay, even thought he probably never would forget it.

It wasn't as though he'd never made out with a girl before, but Sharpay Evans was no girl that _just _'made out' and he knew that it wasn't a good idea to get involved with a girl like her.

Troy Bolton was a relationship kind of guy, and he certainly was not planning on sex anytime soon.

Too bad Sharpay Evans was the complete opposite.

Troy shook his head as he made his way out to his car,

the party was over for him.

**-x-X-x-**

**So...there's the first chapter. What'd you think?**

**Don't ya just love slutty Sharpay? :P I think Disney portrays her as kind of skanky anyways...especially in the HSM3 behind the scenes previews and stuff, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so! lol.**

**Also, I just _had _to add in the "Nick Jonas at a gay strip club" thing, LOL. Impossible, right? Yeah, I thought so. Teehee!**

**Please review and let me know what you think of chapter one, oh and- tell your friends about this story too! ;P**

**Peace. ;)**

**xo, Troypay.**


	3. Consequence Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews on chapter one. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this story, so I hope you all have fun reading it! :)**

**Also, in this chapter, there's a mentioning of a person named Roger. I'm not sure whether any of you noticed or not, but in the credits of HSM, it said that a basketball player named Roger was played by Jared Murillo, Ashley Tisdale's boyfriend. So yeah, Roger is actually not an original chracter of mine.**

**TARGET LOCKED**

**Chapter Two**

_Consequence_

The door creaked slightly as Troy, trying to be as silent as possible, lightly pushed it open. He cringed at the sound that the door made that by day didn't seem loud at all but in the still of the night sounded about the loudest thing in the world.

All of the lights were off in the house, just as he'd expected. It was a little bit after one in the morning. Troy had stopped by a local McDonalds for a cup of coffee to calm himself on his way home from Sharpay and Ryan Evans annual Friday night party. He would have preferred Starbucks, but he was smart enough to know that none would be open this late...or early, depending on which ever way you looked at it.

Troy quickly climbed the stairs to his room, trying not to make too much noise on his way up. He assumed his parents were sleeping, and he didn't want to wake them- especially since his curfew on the weekends was 12:30, (While none of his friends even had curfews.) and he would be in one heck of a lot of trouble if they knew he was nearly forty five minutes late.

He wasn't even really all that tired once he made it to his room, especially since he'd just had a large cup of cheap-o coffee from Mickey D's, so he decided to get a jumpstart on his english/lit homework even though it was an extremely early Saturday morning.

Troy took off his red East High sports jacket that he'd been wearing and tossed it carelessly over the chair at his desk and then pulled his plain white T-shirt over his head, exposing his perfectly toned washboard abs to the world.

After that, he walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth before he started on his homework, and that's when he saw it.

Or, _them_ actually.

Troy stood frozen like a deer caught in headlines as he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror.

"_Shit_." he muttered under his breath, staring in horror at the various hickey's of all different sizes marked everywhere from the left side of his neck, a few on the front, and several more down the right side- clear evidence that he'd been in a 'heavy make-out session' even though it wasn't really like that at all. It had been more of a onesided make-out session. He hadn't really done anything...

So _that _must have been the reason why the girl at McDonalds who'd taken his order and who looked like she was in her very early twenties had smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him. She had _seen _the hickeys. Troy groaned, embarassed at the thought of everyone out in public seeing him like that, and angry with himself because he hadn't noticed them before, but even _more _angry with that darn Sharpay Evans who had tried to seduce him earlier.

If his parents saw those markings, he wasn't exactly sure what'd they'd do, but he knew that they sure as heck wouldn't be happy. They'd start questioning him about who the girl was that had marked her territory on his skin, or if he'd gone _all the way _with her. They'd ask him where and how long he'd been out all night, and if he had a secret girlfriend they didn't know about- or if he'd just had a one night hook up. But they wouldn't be happy with either answer- which weren't even true anyways, but if he didn't tell his parents one of those answers- what else could he tell them that sounded believeable? _The truth?-_That the Grade A School Skank who was just about the hottest girl in the entire school wanted to have sex with _him_,but had ended up running off with his friend instead and that Troy was actually _happy _that she had ended up blowing him off, but she had still had enough time to try to suck his neck off before she ditched him?

Troy snorted.

Yeah right, like his parents would ever believe something like that.

He shook his head. His parents and their over protective and nosiness were two major aspects in which made him "the gooy boy". He figured that any other teenage guys parents could and would care less about whatever their son had been up to. But then again, he had to remind himself that his parents were both teachers- his mother, a third grade teacher at Harmony Elementary School, and his father- a History teacher for ninth graders and his own basketball coach at his own school, so maybe that's why Jack and Lucille Bolton were such 'worry warts'.

But still, whatever their reasons for being so uptight and over protective (in his opinion) made no impact to the fact that Sharpay Evans had still attacked the flesh of his neck with those soft and smooth pink lips of hers, and he had the hickeys to prove it- at least ten of them.

"Damn Sharpay Evans." he muttered unhappily, rubbing a few of the red marks tenderly as images of the seductive blonde girl flashed into his brain- her almond shaped brown eyes twinkling, that mysterious smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

Wondering how long it would take for the 'make-out-markings' to dissappear, Troy forced his eyes away from his reflection and turned on the water faucet to brush his teeth.

How was he going to explain things to two of the most strict parents in New Mexico?

**-x-X-x-**

Sharpay Evans yawned and stretched her arms, the bright rays of sunlight that shone through the mini blinds in the bedroom had woken her from a deep slumber. She intended to fall right back asleep after stretching, as she still felt extremely tired and like she could sleep for about ten more years due to her drownsiness and massive headache, (in other words, _hangover_) but she snapped her eyes open when she heard a low and less than pleasant snoring sound beside her.

"Roger?!" she gasped upon seeing the sleeping face of the member of the varsity basketball team laying next to her.

"Hmmmmmmmmm?" the dark-haired boy questioned in almost an annoyed whine, stirring a little bit. He squinted drowsily at Sharpay.

"What are you doing in my bed?" the confused blonde wondered aloud, trying to remember the events of the previous night. The last thing she remembered was having another hot round with Zeke, before going downstairs to look for Troy (but had no luck in finding him) so then she just actually found enough strength to dance a little bit since she couldn't find him. Then she remembered Roger offering her some drink which she did not turn down and had ended up liking, so Roger had not hesitated in giving her a few more, and now...

"You idiot!" she exclaimed after grasping the outcome of her actions of the previous night as she whacked the tired boy upside the head. He groaned as if in pain.

"What?" he almost snapped. It was no secret that he was pretty hungover himself.

"You fuckin' poured alchohol down my throat just so I would sleep with you!" Sharpay explained angrily in disbelief, too pissed off to care that her brain was throbbing and pounding in her ears.

"And you're mad because?..."

"Why get me drunk when you could just ask me instead? You moron." she snarled almost in disgust.

"I didn't think you would have done it." Roger stated lamely.

"Didn't. Think. I. Would. Have. Done. It?" Sharpay repeated in disbelief. "Have you forgotten who I am?!" she questioned almost offensively.

"Um, honestly, I've just about forgotten who _I _am, sooooo...um...yeah." Roger muttered, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes tightly, willing the pain surrounding his head to go away.

"Well, allow me to refresh the memory of that pea-sized brain of yours." Sharpay huffed, "_I _am Shar_pay_ Evans." she stated slowly as if she were a bigtime celebrity that everyone absolutley, positively, and completely adored and thought of her as the greatest living thing that ever set foot on the face of the earth. She said her name in a way that interpreted too "_You're lucky that I'm even saying four words to you._" and _"Techincally, you should pay me for telling you this and I'm offended that even a fugly lowlife slime ball like you has to ask me who I am!_"

"Yeah, and?"

"And _that _should be an explanation in itself." Sharpay informed the hungover boy, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder as if to say _"I'm fabulous!_"

"Okay, _Sharpay Evans_, why are you so pissy then if you would have done it with me anyways, _Sharpay Evans?"_

"Because, had you just asked instead of getting me drunk just so you could get _laid_, I wouldn't be waking up with a killer headache and _you _laying naked next to me!" Sharpay snapped impatiently. Most of the time, right after she finished getting physical with a guy, she would grab her clothes and book it right on the spot. It was the true definition of a "Hit And Run" She never liked falling asleep with them, for reasons she didn't even know why. She just never really wanted to have to go through the whole waking up scene with them. If you want an example of a terrible wake up scene, just look at the one that Sharpay and Roger were in, for instance.

"Well sor-ry, _Sharpay Evans_." Roger said, not being able to think of a better comeback. Sharpay rolled her eyes. They laid in silence for a moment, both of them having head pains and Sharpay was also fuming, until she realized something.

"Oh my god!"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrgh." Roger groaned while throwing one of her pillows over his head, not in any condition to hear loud girlish and dramatic screams at that moment.

"The party! Oh my god oh my god oh my god..." Sharpay kept on repeating as she ignored Roger and her headache and leapt off of the bed. She quickly ran over to her dresser where she threw on a pink (of course) tank top and a pair of low cut jean shorts before running out of the room, wondering when her parents would be home and how much damage had been done to the house.

Her first stop was her _dear _twin brother's bedroom.

"RYAN!" she shreiked, banging on the door rapidly after discovering that it was locked.

No reply came from inside of the room.

"RYAN LUCAS JOSEPH EVANS! OPEN UP THIS DAMNED DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

An annoyed and snappy "Hold on!" could be heard on the other side of the door, but Sharpay didn't stop banging on the wood until she felt her closed fists swing through thin air and she was met with the annoyed looking,tired face of her fraternal twin.

"What is it?! Did your curling iron break again?" Ryan asked seriously,recalling last time when she'd been shrieking at him to open the door to his room it was to tell him that her curling iron was broken and that he needed to either fix it, go buy her a new one, or cough up his own. (Which still remained a mystery to Sharpay as to why he even had one anyways.)

"No! Mom and Dad might be home soon and I'm pretty sure the house is a pigsty! Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?!"

"Well for one thing, I was out before I even saw you go upstairs. And for another thing, I don't exactly set myalarm clock for ten AM on the weekends!"

"TEN A.M?! THEY COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!!" Sharpay shreiked, flapping her arms around wildly as she was now transitioning into an even more severe panic mode. Hey, they don't call her the drama queen (in addition to slut) for nothing.

"Calm down Sharpay! Jesus christ!" Ryan shot back, he wasn't a morning person regularly, and it didn't help that his frantic and over dramatic sister was freaking out and screaming at him.

"Look, all we have to do is get some of our friends to help us. Why don't you call up Emma, Jackie and Leah and get them over here while I try to get ahold of Mark, Anthony, and Nathaniel?"

"Emma's OUT OF TOWN WITH HER PARENTS, Jackie is GETTING HER APPENDIX REMOVED TODAY, and Leah...I think she ran off to _Vegas_! I haven't seen her in weeks!" Sharpay screamed.

"So call up one of your boy-toys then! In the meantime, I'll call up my own friends while I avoid _YOU_!" was Ryan's last sentence before slamming the door in her face. She had to jump back so that she wouldn't get hit by it.

Sharpay, feeling helpless, pissed off, and afraid, quickly made her way down the stairs after shouting "JERK!" through the door at Ryan. She held her breath as she approached the main living room, wondering when everyone had finally left last night. She knew the living room would probably look like a tornado hit it, as she'd already seen the hallway which was pretty messed up with all kinds of litter scattered all over it and the rug all twisted up.

She wasn't that shocked to see the completely trashed condition of the living room- she'd been expecting it to be worse then a mess. But shocked or not, she was still extremely angry and scared that she wouldn't get it cleaned up in time.

The sight of the living room caused her stomach to flop and her legs get all wobbly. There were all kinds of assorted trash items scattered in every single inch and corner of the room. Furniture was turned over, and the flat screen TV was covered in some kind of orange-reddish-pinkish substance that looked a lot like vomit. The cushions had been removed from all the couches and thrown around the room. The snack table had been tipped over, leaving all kinds of food scattered everywhere. Sharpay saw that her mother's favorite vase was shattered and in pieces on the carpet. She felt tears welling up in her eyes at that particular sight.

_Oh no...why the hell didn't I put that away last night?!_ she screamed at herself in her thoughts. How was she going to explain the broken vase (or the shattered window upstairs) to her mother and father?

Not being able to bear looking at the fucked up sight of the living room any longer, Sharpay found herself wandering into the kitchen, where things were just as bad. Apparently, the beer keg (that didn't even belong to her family...someone else had to have brought it like someone always did) had been tipped over and the yellowish iquid was in a large puddle in the middle of the floor. The cupboards were open and several dishes were either cracked or broken competely. The pantry was also wide open and there was all kinds of food everywhere all over the entire kitchen.

Room after room Sharpay went, just taking in the damage- too overwhelmed by it all. For some reason, it had never been this bad before. Sure, it'd been messy, but anyone at last night's party in particular would have to be crazy not to agree that last night had been the craziest, most hectic and most out of hand ''RyPay Evans'' party yet.

It was almost Eleven in the morning by the time Sharpay dragged herself back up the stairs to her room. She hadn't even started cleaning yet, but Ryan had told her that his friends were on their way. Sharpay had just finished up doing as little as just going around the house staring in shock at each room, and the biggest of her concerns were the broken vase, the shattered window, the broken dishes, a few ripped up pillows, and a chair in the dining room missing two of it's legs. (She couldn't even find the legs to it anywhere!)

When Sharpay entered her room, she was almost surprised to see Roger heavily sound asleep in her bed. She'd almost forgotten about him. Sharpay frowned at the sight.

"ROGER!" she screamed, not in the mood for bullshit. He immediatley sprang up.

"What?! Is the house on fire?!"

"No, but _I'll _be on here fire _very soon_ if you don't get the hell out of my house right this instant!"

Upon seeing the seriously outraged look on the blonde girl's face,Roger knew she meant business. He quickly climbed out of her bed and pulled his boxers and jeans on, grabbing his T-shirt and Wildcats basketball team jacket along with him as he passed by Sharpay.

Seeing that East High basketball jacket reminded Sharpay of something.

"Wait." she said, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Ooh, changed your mind that quick? You want an encore of last night?" Roger asked, flashing her a dorky grin.

"Give me your cellphone." Sharpay said sternly, ignoring his stupid question. His grin quickly dropped into a confused and suspicious frown.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me Roger, damnit!" Sharpay demanded, sick of wasting time.

"Okay, okay." Roger gave in, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to her. She impolitley grabbed it without a thank you before storming into her bathroom and slamming the door shut for some privacy

"Bitch, _someone_ got dirt up their ass." Roger muttered after her, deciding to wait for her in her room since he would need his phone back. **_(A/N: A lot of guys seriously talk like that. No respect!)_**

**-x-X-x-**

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sharpay impatiently scrolled through Roger's contacts list on his (cheap, in her opinion) cell phone until she finally found the number she was looking for. Without a second thought or hesitation, she quickly pressed the talk button and brought the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring as she waited for the recepient to answer.

Sharpay knew that Roger would have to have Troy Bolton's phone number, since they were on the school basketball team together and that whole team seemed to be pretty good friends. She didn't have Troy's number herself since they rarely ever talked, but she made a mental note to copy it down as soon as she would hang up.

"Hey Roger." Troy answered halfway through the third ring. Sharpay smiled a little bit. Why? She didn't know. Something about hearing Troy Bolton's voice just made her smile, even though she was in a shitty position and still had to get the house cleaned up in only a matter of very few hours.

"Actually, this is Sharpay. I'm calling from Roger's phone." Sharpay explained, not feeling the need to use her last name.

"Oh...Sharpay." Sharpay could have sworn Troy almost sounded a bit bitter at the news of it being her calling him, but she brushed it off.

"Yeah..."

"So...not to sound rude, but why're you calling me?" Troy asked. Sharpay was about to answer, when he interrupted her before she could get a word in.

"If you want me to have phone sex with you,...I'm sorry, I just...I can't do it..." he blurted out suddenly, causing her to giggle.

"No, no I'm not." she quickly assured, not at all even the least bit offended that he would think that of her. "But maybe we can try that some other time, I'd be up for it." she cooed seductively. It was then that she remembered exactly why she was calling, and that this was no time for flirting.

"Wait, I mean...um...how come and when did you leave last night?"

"Huh?"

"Well you see, after I went with Zeke, I went back downstairs to look for you but I couldn't find you anywhere." she explained. "And now, well...my house is kinda...okay,no... _extremely_ trashed and I kinda...okay, no... I _really_ need your help."

"Oh...but ah...why me, Sharpay?"

"Because you promised that you would help me after all those people left." Sharpay answered in a pouty voice. Troy was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now."

"Why not Troy?! My parents could be home any minute and there's no way me and Ryan can do this alone!" she said, growing panicky again and forgetting to mention that Ryan's three friends were probably downstairs by now and helping already anyways. "And you promised." she added in a much lower and pleading voice.

"I did?" Troy swallowed.

"Well you said you would stay and help! Same thing. Come on, _please?_"

"...Sharpay, I-"

"If you help me, maybe later- after we finish cleaning, we could pick up from where we left off last night..." she offered, reaching desperation. (Not that she dreading doing 'it' with him anyways. She actually wouldn't mind.)

"No, no, no...definitley not." Troy said quickly, not wanting to get himself in that position again. He'd looked in the mirror this morning, the hickeys were still there- just as he'd expected, and now he was cowaring in his room away from his parents while he tried to think of an explanation.

"PLEASE! I need your help! My parents are gonna kill me and I'm already wasting valuable time!" Sharpay had now gone to the point of begging.

Troy hesitated at his end of the line. He had half a mind to actually give in. Uh-oh. His guilty side was taking over his emotions.

_No Troy, don't do it! _he warned himself. _Do not give in to her! _

As much as the sensible side in his brain kept on screaming this at him, he couldn't help but ignore his senses.

"Please..." Sharpay repeated in a quiet voice from her end of the line.

_Don't do it Bolton! She just wants in your pants! _sensibility warned again.

"Fine," Troy sighed, giving in. "I'll be there in ten."

**-x-X-x-**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. Even I agree that this chapter was a crappy excuse of a filler...but next chapter will be better.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) (even if you hated it.)**

**xo Troypay**


End file.
